Pneumatic guns that include bb guns, pellet guns, air rifles, paintball guns, potato guns, water guns and ball guns are designed to use a compressed fluid, usually a gas such as air or CO2 to propel a designated projectile hereafter known as a fluid. The types of guns available include many various shapes and sizes that an individual can use. The type and various methods for delivering the fluid for use in propelling a projectile includes “pump style” guns that require a user to manually pump a lever to compress air within a chamber further allowing for the compressed air to then be delivered for use in propelling the projectile. Another typical gun type includes a compressed fluid tank or disposable cartridge that is removeable connected to the gun to allow for the transfer of the fluid from the tank to the gun for propelling the projectile. The types of cartridges that can be used include aluminum or steel are well known in the industry and include but are not limited to cartridges from manufacturers such as ASG, Crossman, Gamo, JT, Daisy, Umarex, Tippmann, Benjamin, Winchester, Win Gun, WE, Tokyo Marui, Cyber Gun, KJW, WELL, and G & G to name a few. The typical cartridge holds a small amount of CO2 fluid that when used with a gun is the power source. The typical cartridge size is 12 grams, but the size can range from less than 12 grams to 90 grams, with typical industry sizes including 16, 88 and 90 gram cartridges. One well known cartridge is the Powerlet CO2 cartridge that has been used extensively within the industry for many years. Under normal usage the Powerlet container will help in delivering around 20-40 shots dependent on many environmental factors before a user starts to notice a decrease in velocity on the projectile. The decrease in velocity will also depend on the type of delivery means, such as via a magazine holder or use of the cartridge directly in the gun. The typical cartridge will almost after the first shot begin to lose some strength of power, with every shot becoming less and less powerful until the cartridge is completely drained. After draining the cartridge the user is then required to remove the cartridge and dispose of it. Over time the guns have continued to evolve allowing for various shapes and sizes of tanks but the typical Powerlet cartridge is still the favored method for delivery of fluid and therefore requires a user to continually reload spent cartridges and make adjustments during use because the velocity decreases as the use continues.
Therefore a need exists for a method for delivering fluid to the gun that does not require the continually reloading of a cartridge. Since the guns are designed specifically for the use of a typical cartridge design the need exists for an adaptor that will work with a typical gun for the delivery of the fluid but does not hinder the overall use of the gun or diminish the grip of a user when holding the gun. Also a need exists that allows a user to easily convert from a typical cartridge system to an adaptor system that includes a hose to a larger fluid source but can be reconfigured back to use a typical cartridge.